Lord English
L rd English, real name Caliborn, was an antagonist and entity in Destroy the Godmodder 2. He is also the main antagonist of the webcomic Homestuck, where he represents the pool cue in a group of pool-themed mobsters known as the Felt. He is a cherub who enters a universe at the end of its life and proceeds to annihilate it, which he has done to countless universes. His time travel abilities also allow him to appear in a universe prior to its destruction. In DTG2, he was one of the final bosses of Act 2, where he challenged the Descendants to a fight on top of Minecraft's Fourth Wall. History Due to time travel shenanigans, L rd English appeared in the continuity of DTG2 before Doc Scratch's death, the event that should have triggered his arrival. He played a key role in organizing the Homestuck Invasion, following the whims of the Employer. He recruited the Condesce, Jack Noir, and the Handmaid, and eventually traveled through the Void to the Fourth Wall with the Invasion Fleet upon its completion. At Act 2, L rd English had little to no bearing on the players' struggles, staying behind the scenes. He found KNIGHTS_WHO_SAY_NI, a player in the faction Equestria, and manipulated him. This made him uncharacteristically crazy, prompting his banishment from the faction and the formation of Robomonkey. This also made strudelkitty4427 search for him, leading her to the Battlefield and then to Scratch's Manor. However, when Doc Scratch engaged in a Strife with pionoplayer, English summoned himself as an entity, revealing himself. When Build and Split were killed, English was teleported away, along with the rest of the players. After they fought through Scratch's Manor and killed Scratch, English was summoned in his entirety from Scratch's dead form, yet still leaving Scratch's body as a corpse. He split Alternia's green moon in half and teleported the players on top of the Fourth Wall, where he hacked into the Update Terminal and became the Game Master. He then challenged the players to a strife, where, if they did not kill him in four turns, they would all die. They destroyed his Cairo Overcoat, stripping him of his defenses, and Piono picked up the Deudly Magnum, wounding English and causing him to fall off of the Fourth Wall. He was presumed dead until TwinBuilder, reborn, traveled towards English and decapitated him, truly killing him and allowing TwinBuilder to resume his status as Game Master. However, since this is only one instance of English, his true fate is unknown... In Battle While fighting the players at the End of Act 2, L rd English equipped his Cairo Overcoat, the lime coat that can be seen on him in the picture above. This coat defended English and needed to be destroyed before he himself could be targeted. Fire-based attacks seemed to work well against the Overcoat, but English himself was very powerful. Alchemies were rendered nearly useless, he was immune to status effects, and he could deal 50 damage in one attack. Additionally, English's powerful special attack, From Scratch, had the power to annihilate every single player upon use, resulting in a Game Over, but it took four turns to charge. Because the players used up the majority of their Finale Operandis in the fight with Doc Scratch, they had nearly no offense. However, thanks to several powerful attacks from pionoplayer, such as the Elder Elixir and the Energy Obliterator Cannon, most of English's power was removed, and the Cairo Overcoat was destroyed. English tried to equip his Backup Overcoat, which would provide additional defense and effectively result in an instant win for him, but he somehow could not find it, as if something was keeping it from him. While he was distracted, Scratch's Deudly Magnum appeared on the Wall. The Pro-Godmodders attempted to pick it up, but it teleported away from them and into Piono's hands, who fired the Magnum at English. This presumably killed him and caused him to fall off of the Wall, where he was later decapitated by TwinBuilder. Trivia * L rd English is notable for being one of the only entities to be able to use the Update Terminal in DTG2, with the others being Doc Scratch, Waluigi, and the Hypnotoad. Category:Character Category:Entity Category:Boss Category:DTG2 Category:Homestuck